


Of Doctors and Gardeners

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Smut, gardener au, handjobs, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is a rich, single doctor having his garden landscaped. His gardener, Jim Kirk, is a tease. PWP gardener au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doctors and Gardeners

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: boneslegendaryhands asked you:  
> McKirk AU. Bones is a rich, single doctor. Jim is the landscaper redoing the back yard.
> 
> Enjoy!

The best thing about being a wealthy, (relatively) young and unattached Doctor was, in Leonard McCoy’s opinion, the chance to make your own decisions without worrying about what someone else wanted. 

Someone else being his ex-wife, but that’s another story. 

Leonard had decided, on a bit of a whim the month before, to have his garden landscaped to his own aesthetics instead of his ex-wife’s. The design was simple; add a couple of shrubs here and there as well as a flower bed for some colour. Jocelyn was not a fan of flowers, he’d found that out on their first date. So Leonard wanted flowers in his garden. 

And he was going to get flowers. 

He had organised a weekend away from the clinic he owned in order to oversee the work by a contractors he had found in the phonebook; Kirk Gardens. Simple name, reasonable prices, and the guy on the phone sounded pretty enthusiastic about gardening. Leonard thought it was a little strange but… each to his own, right? But the weekend had arrived, and Leonard was awake at the crack of goddamn dawn in order to greet the gardener at 8am. Early mornings were a daily thing for Doctor McCoy but on a Saturday it just felt wrong. 

After a hot, almost scalding, shower and a quick breakfast, Leonard was ready and vaguely awake. The doorbell rang at exactly 8am. Behind the door was a young, blond haired and blue eyed man with a grin that could make a wild boar stop dead in its tracks. 

“Hi, I’m James Kirk; I’m here to do the garden?” His voice was smooth and low; it took a moment for Leonard to take the whole package in. He nodded mutely before answering, clearing his throat and trying to control his drawl a little. 

“Leonard McCoy, come on in,” he said, and gestured for the kid to come inside. And hell, he was a kid; Kirk could barely have been 25! Kirk walked in with his hips swinging, his tool box (or whatever it was, Leonard’s a Doctor not a gardener) banging the jut of his hip every other step.

“So you want shrubs and flowers, yeah? I’ve got a bit of a design from you but we can go over it and get some detail in if that’s ok.” Kirk sauntered to the island in the middle of the kitchen and placed the large bag down with a thud, and then he crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the counter. 

Leonard cursed to himself. 

The kid’s shirt stretched across his chest, practically bursting at the seams because of his ridiculous muscles. The shirt was grey and tucked into the waistband of his dark green trousers which were held to his ridiculous slim hips by a brown belt. He was sinful, that was the only word for it; Kirk was fluid in his movements as he drew plans out of his bag. Kirk was effortless as he spoke about flower arrangements and practicalities of planting shrubs midway through the summer. He was sweet and kind, playful and funny. Leonard actually laughed at some of his jokes (just a quick huff of breath but ask anyone; that was the equivalent of laughing till he cried). And Leonard just stood next to the kid, nodding his head in the appropriate places whilst trying not to give in to his libido that had decided to kick in after three years being divorced and alone. 

He’d been starting to think it had shriveled up like his marriage had. 

After discussing what flowers to have and the different types of bush that would look best in the garden, Kirk left to actually buy the damn things. Leonard closed the door and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Fuck me sideways…” He whispered to himself. The hot summer air stayed outside as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a drink; he convinced himself he wasn’t waiting for ‘please, call me Jim’ to come back. That would be ridiculous.

Half an hour later, the sound of an engine shocked Leonard out of his reverie and he went to the door. Jim was bent over a box when he opened it, his ass in the air as he checked the box wasn’t too flimsy to carry. Leonard, as a good customer and all round good guy, jogged over to help. Together (with Leonard trying and succeeding, mostly, in not staring at Kirk’s body) they got all of the multi-coloured flora into his back garden in very little time. 

“Right, I’ve got everything I need to get started. If I work most of the day I can get the flower beds sorted and plant all these babies by late afternoon.” He grinned, blue eyes glinting, fucking glinting, in the sunlight. Leonard nodded dumbly. 

“Uhuh. Yeah that’s… that’s great, kid.” He shut his mouth quickly, face twisting into a scowl at his own stupidity. 

“Really, call me Jim. Everyone does.” Jim smiled at him, hand on his cocked hip and Leonard almost groaned. Then he turned and sauntered to the back of the garden where his spade lay on the ground waiting. Leonard watched for a minute as the kid marked out a plot that Leonard hadn’t really paid attention to discussing earlier. But, he trusted Jim’s judgement.

He went to sort out some documents, basic patient forms he wanted to organise in his spare time, and sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of water in one hand and a pen in the other. The practice had been up and running for nearly ten years and had grown into a bit of a success. It was his baby, his only child besides Joanna who he only got to see every few weeks for a day or two. His profession was his life. Leonard had wanted to be a Doctor since he was a child. After scraping together every last penny, he had managed to pay for medical school with limited debts and became a licensed doctor. It took quite a long time, but in the end he got his own practice started (with the help of the Bank) and became successful. 

Not even Jocelyn could have taken that from him. 

A knock on the glass door into the back garden made him jump. Jim was stood there, his grey shirt dark where it had dampened with sweat. Leonard stood quickly and opened the door. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you but… could I have some water? I usually have a bottle with me, left it in the office though.” He grinned, one dirty hand rubbing the back of his neck. Leonard nodded.

“Sure, Jim, come on in.” He walked to the sink and filled a glass with cold water then handed it to the blond. Jim nodded his thanks and practically drained the glass in one breath. Leonard filled it up again and watched as Jim drank it slowly. 

“So,” he said casually between sips, “what do you do?” He asked, skin glistening in the light when he moved. Leonard cleared his throat and pointedly ignored the bead of sweat that traveled down Jim’s temple towards his throat. 

“I’m a doctor,” he said quickly and crossed his arms across his chest as though it would prevent him being attracted to the ridiculous friendly gardener in his kitchen. Jim’s eyes widened a little, his lips forming a small ‘o’ that sparked heat in his gut. 

“Oh wow, that’s pretty cool,” Jim said quietly as he walked forward and placed the empty glass on the worktop next to Leonard. He grinned and ducked his head. “I could call you Bones, then. Like Sore bones?” He chucked quietly to himself, face lighting up as he did. Leonard groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Kid, if I had a nickel for every time I’d heard that I’d be living in a mansion on Sunset Boulevard and not in small town Georgia.” He levelled his gaze at Jim and sighed heavily at the smile he saw there. Jim wouldn’t let that go. 

“Well then, Bones,” he said the nickname with a little too much emphasis to be sincere, “I better get back to work. Your turf won’t dig itself.” He gave a boyish grin and walked to the back door again, those goddam hips swinging side to side as he went. Leonard sighed heavily when the door slid shut and pressed his hand to his forehead. 

Work called, though, and he had more important things to think about than some young man’s ass and what it might look like bare. That could be done later. Alone; probably in bed. 

Hey, he wasn’t a saint!

An hour later he looked out of the glass door to see how the work was going. Jim was knelt over part of the flowerbed he’d dug up, shirt discarded over his tool bag, and Leonard sucked in a harsh breath. 

The kid’s skin was golden, an even tan spread over his skin. The summer heat had obviously gotten to him and Leonard held his breath as he took in the sheen of sweat on Kirk’s back as the muscles moved. It was hypnotic. 

Leonard was glad he was sat behind the counter as his pants suddenly far too tight. He watched at Jim sat back on his haunches and wiped his forehead with his bare wrist. The kid tipped his head back, the long column of his neck exposed to the sun, and Leonard groaned. He pressed the heel of his palm to his hard cock and tried to will it down, but Jim stood and arched his back. His spine curved beautifully as his arms stretched above his head. 

It was too much; Leonard flicked the button of his pants open and slid the zipper down and palmed his cock through his boxers. Outside, Jim stripped off his gloves and bent to lay them on the ground. Leonard rubbed the tent in his boxers before taking his cock out and stroking it firmly. He moaned and bit his lip, watching as Jim turned to face him with his eyes closed and one hand rubbing the side of his neck. He felt ridiculous, he felt guilty and dirty, but when Jim’s eyes opened and that blue gaze fell on him, Leonard moaned loudly and gripped himself tighter. His hand sped up on his cock as Jim smirked and cocked his hip, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his work trousers. When he licked his lips and winked, Leonard bucked his hips. 

“F-fuck,” he groaned, his hair falling over his eyes as he ducked his head. Jim had to have known what he was doing, had to know what Leonard was doing under the table. When he looked up, Jim’s hand was stoking the bronzed skin of his chest, pausing as a thumb flicked his nipple. Leonard watched as Jim’s eyes fluttered shut, his hand sped up on his cock. He knew he wouldn’t last long, the tight feeling in his stomach intensified as Jim walked forward with his skin shining. His hand was slick when Jim slid the door open, stretched up, and rested his forearms on the door frame. 

“You alright there, Bones? You look a little flushed.” He said in a low voice. Leonard stopped his hand with one last tight squeeze and held back a long groan.   
“Just peachy, kid,” he gritted out. Jim laughed, a low sound that seemed to rumble in his chest even from across the room. 

“Sure, whatever you say. Need a hand with that?” He asked, one eyebrow raised, before walking forward to lean on the opposite side of the counter. Leonard felt himself flush with guilt. He felt like an old pervert. Shame started to creep in. Then Jim grinned at him. “I’m flattered you couldn’t wait till I’d gone, to be honest…” He paused and straightened himself before walking around the island to stand behind Leonard and draping his arms over Leonard’s shoulders. “Soon as I saw you I knew what you were doing. Fuck,” he pressed his lips to Leonard’s cheek, placed a short kiss there, and then trailed his lips down the length of the older man’s jaw, “I wanted to run in and blow you. Never had a customer jerk off over me before.” Leonard bit back a moan when Jim sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Carry on, baby, let me see what you’ve got.”

Leonard watched as Jim took one of his hands and put is on his cock, he took it in his fingers and stroked it once. He groaned as arousal flooded through him again, the slick slide of his fist over his hard dick sending sparks through him. Jim hummed into his ear, fingers trailing over the material of Leonard’s shirt. He unbuttoned the shirt and slipped his fingers in, stroking the warm skin of Leonard’s chest. 

“Wanna see you come, Leonard,” he licked a hot line up Leonard’s neck, “want to watch you come apart, think you could do that?” His voice dripped lust in Leonard’s ear. He sped his hand up, fucking his fist in earnest as Jim scratched his chest with blunt nails and pinched his nipples. Short sparks of pain pushed him closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Jim, I’m-” he was cut off by a hand grasping his jaw and turning his head. Jim crushed their lips together, his tongue immediately pushing into Leonard’s mouth and running over his teeth, stroking his tongue and thrusting shallowly. He panted into Jim’s mouth, his mind focussed on the hot, wet, heat of the kid’s mouth. 

“Come on, Bones,” Jim growled, his teeth biting the doctor’s lip. Leonard bucked his hips, cock slipping in his fist as he came. Jim shoved their mouths together, swallowing the cry that flew from Leonard’s lips and he felt the warm liquid stick to his belly. 

“F-fuck, kid, you sure know how to talk to a guy,” he drawled. Jim chuckled and turned Leonard’s chair to face him. His face was flushed, his lips red, and Leonard wanted to throw the kid down and take him right there on the kitchen floor, cold tiles be damned. 

“Yeah, well it’s not something I do often,” he whispered, eyes bright. “You mind helping me out?” He pressed his hips forward, grinding his hips against Leonard’s thigh. The doctor growled, gripping Jim’s hips with his hands and dragging him into a harsh kiss until the blond was panting and writhing against him. 

“Get your dick out,” he growled, teeth bared as Jim worked his trousers down to his ankles, the belt buckle making a harsh sound as it hit the floor. Jim palmed himself, his head thrown back in an exaggerated moan, but Leonard saw the damp patch where the kid had leaked. Good to know he still had it, after all. 

“Bones, please, touch me-” 

“My name,” he grasped Jim in his hand, pumped the hard cock roughly with each word, “is Leonard.” Jim shouted, his hands flew up to hold on to Leonard’s shoulders as his hips thrust forward into the hand. 

“Ah, fuck, ok, Leonard,” Jim gasped, his eyes shut tightly. Leonard hummed in satisfaction, his hand pumped quickly, roughly, the friction must have hurt Jim but he gave no sign of it. “Ah, don’t stop,” his head lolled forward as he fucked into Leonard’s fist. “Fuck, so close!” Leonard used his spare hand to grasp the back of the kid’s head and slammed their mouths together, their teeth clashing painfully but they didn’t stop.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes opened suddenly as he pulled away. “Fuck-!” He shouted as he came, hips moving frantically as he chased his orgasm. His eyes were wild; Leonard wanted to see that look again. 

The kid collapsed against him, careful not to press his hips to Leonard’s trousers. At least he was considerate. 

“There, that help?” Leonard asked, grinning softly. He kissed Jim’s neck, the few spots that he could reach, and felt Jim’s answering laugh against his arm.   
“Yeah, I think it did,” he replied. Leonard pushed Jim back, hopped off of the chair and grabbed the roll of kitchen paper off of the side. 

“Here, clean yourself up. I still want my garden finishing!” He watched as Jim laughed, something about it made his stomach clench and tighten. Jim was so young, but he didn’t come across that way. “But… take a break first. Want a beer?” He asked. Jim shook his head, his eyes bright when he looked across at Leonard.

“Can’t drink on the job. But, maybe after? I can do a lot more when I’m not in a kitchen.” Jim winked, the seductive effect lessened by the act of him wiping his junk with kitchen paper covered in little coloured fruits. But the promise of more was enticing, Leonard nodded and smiled.

“Sure, I might even make you dinner. You like lasagne?” Jim nodded and licked his lips. 

“Yes; yes I do.”

Leonard could tell he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of this kid. He didn’t think he minded, really.


End file.
